


Whipped Coffee and Banana Bread

by CaramelKruze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Quarantine, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelKruze/pseuds/CaramelKruze
Summary: “Soup, milk, cereal, and instant coffee.” Gavin had seen so many videos of the whipped coffee shit and he figured he might as well. Nines sounded unimpressed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Whipped Coffee and Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really write a quarantine fic? Yeah this is how I'm coping. That touch-starved in quarantine feeling is not great, and this is how I'm coping with it. I have two more Gavin/RK900 fics in my drafts right now and they are both fluff.

A few months ago, things had seemed so far away that Gavin could ignore them and live in peaceful ignorance. It was much more difficult to do that now. 

Things went to shit pretty quickly. 

Now there were quarantines occurring in more and more places, including Detroit, and Gavin was faced with the fact that this was very much real. There was no ignoring it now. It was on every news channel or social media platform. As much as Gavin knew how important it was to stay informed, he couldn’t help but tune out the bleak news broadcasts and the dreary news stories. 

It didn’t get too bad until he was forced into a fourteen-day quarantine after interacting with a suspect that tested positive for the virus. 

He had told himself that he wouldn’t let it get to him. He had kept the same optimistic view on it as much as he could, but after three days he could feel that optimism wavering. Much like other people forced into isolation, he saw it as a break that he could use to finish some things that he hadn’t had time for otherwise. He did what work he could from home, but there was only so much he could do. He had told himself that he wouldn’t let his already poor sleep schedule get worse, but now that he didn’t have reason to wake up so early, it was getting harder to find the motivation to sleep at all. It was hard to get dressed every day, knowing that you couldn’t go out anyways; so Gavin often found himself either wearing the same clothes as the day before or wearing whatever he had fallen asleep in the night before. 

He had just finished making his second loaf of banana bread, and even though it was only day five, he swore that he was so fucking close to shaving his head. 

His phone ringing startled him from his thoughts and he rushed to answer it. He had been texting Tina, and Nines throughout the day, but the idea of getting to actually talk to someone was riveting. The caller ID read ‘RoboCop’ and Gavin had never been more excited to talk to Nines; he didn’t even care if it was about a case or not, It was just nice to hear someone else's voice. 

“Good evening, Gavin. Given that you are unable to go to the store and I am unable to contract the virus, I figured I would offer to pick some things up for you. Is there anything that you need?” 

“Soup, milk, cereal, and instant coffee.” Gavin had seen so many videos of the whipped coffee shit and he figured he might as well. Nines sounded unimpressed. 

“Alright, Gavin. I am also going to take some liberty with that list and pick up a few other things for you. I will be at your house in approximately one hour and thirty minutes.” 

“Thanks, Nines. I’ll see you then.” 

The idea that he would finally get to be in the presence of someone else was enough to motivate him to clean up a little. He even showered quickly and changed into a fresh pair of sweatpants and a clean hoodie. 

While he waited, he realized how badly he missed being close to others. It wasn’t as noticeable before, because at least during a normal workday he was getting at least a bit of physical contact with people even if it was just a brief shoulder tap or brush against someone; but now that he was forced to be away from everyone, he noticed how much those brief touches helped. Now, it felt like he was hollow. Occasionally the desire for contact would get so strong that he almost felt like there was something there, like an itch deep in his bones, but a second later it would fade and there was only a stark, hollow, emptiness in its place. It was hell. 

There was a knock at the door, and Gavin tried not to be too excited when he opened it. 

“Nines, fuck it’s good to see you.” Nines seemed confused at first, but it faded quickly to amusement. 

“It is good to see you too, Gavin. Here, let me get these put away for you.” 

Gavin watched from the couch as Nines unpacked the groceries, putting everything away with little guidance from Gavin. When he finished, he washed his hands, and Gavin wondered for a moment if he also sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to himself when he did so. 

“You don’t have to leave just yet, y’know.” Gavin heard how desperate he sounded, hated it, and hoped that Nines didn’t notice. “If you have nowhere to be you could stick around here for a while. I’m sure there’s something new at work that you could tell me about.” 

Nines stared at him for a moment before he shrugged off the jacket he had been wearing and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Gavin tried to ignore how aware he was of the distance between them and the itch under his skin that desperately wanted him to be closer. 

“I suppose I can stay for a while.” 

They talked about work for a while, most of it being things that Tina had already texted Gavin about, but he still listened closely, happy to have someone there with him in person. Nines was an interesting person to gossip with anyways since he was so much more analytical than others; it also helped that his voice was very calming. 

“How have you been handling isolation so far, Gavin?” 

The question caught him off-guard, and he hesitated for a moment. 

“It’s alright. Just really boring, to be honest.” He might have been lying, but if Nines noticed he didn’t call him out on it. Nines only stared at him, and Gavin felt like he was being interrogated. 

“I only ask because I know that many others are struggling,” He paused for a moment before adding softly, “I know that you like to think of yourself as a tough guy, but it is okay to admit when you are struggling.” 

Gavin was looking at a piece of the carpet that he had never really noticed before. It was very interesting. As much as he wanted Nines there, Gavin couldn't bring himself to acknowledge what the android had said. Sure, he was struggling a bit. He missed people. He missed being around people. He missed talking to people in person instead of through a screen or a speaker. But he wasn’t about to complain about how lonely he was to Nines. It was only the first week, for fuck’s sake. He was stronger than that. 

“Gavin?” Nines moved closer to him and raised his hand to Gavin’s face. Gavin didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Nines’ thumb brush away the tears. It was a very intimate gesture that normally would have made worry bloom in Gavin’s chest, but he found himself leaning into the touch instead. The next thing he knew, he was hugging Nines and burying his head into the crook of Nines’ neck. Finally getting to be close to someone felt dizzying. 

Nines held onto Gavin, opting to stay silent for now and simply comfort him. They could talk later. 

He would hold him for as long as he needed. 

* * *

When his quarantine was finally over, Gavin was ecstatic. He had never been so happy to go to work. Even though the last week wasn’t as bad with the company of Nines in the evenings, it was still nice to finally get to leave the house. 

There was only one thing that Gavin was worried about now that he was done with his isolation. 

At the end of the day, Gavin looked over at Nines, unsure of what he wanted to ask and if he actually wanted to ask it. Truth be told, Gavin had enjoyed the last week of isolation. It was nice having someone around, and even more so because it was Nines. After spending so much time with him, it felt weird thinking that things were just supposed to go back to normal. Unless they weren’t meant to go back to normal and maybe Nines expected Gavin to ask him to come over again. But what if he didn’t? What if he had just stayed with Gavin because he felt bad or did it out of pity? There was so much uncertainty around every aspect of this situation, and Gavin hated it. 

All he knew was that he wanted Nines close to him again. 

Thankfully, Nines spoke up first. 

“Gavin, I know that your isolation is over, however, I quite enjoyed our time together. I would not be opposed to spending time with you outside of work again if you would also be okay with that.” 

“I would love that, Nines.” 

As the two left work together that evening, Gavin realized that he didn’t feel that lonely emptiness anymore. Not with Nines around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you say you haven't considered shaving your head or giving yourself a mullet at least once during this quarantine you are lying to yourself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any prompts or something let me know. I've got a lot of time to write now that finals are done and I'm stuck in isolation.


End file.
